


Quantity/Quality

by Making_excuses



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once were two families with nine kids, <i>each</i>. Then their parents started dating and things might change drastically for them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantity/Quality

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ciro0, as always: _molto bene_ and so on, you know the rest.

“So you also have nine kids?” Christian asked, after they got seated for their first date. Christian had been worrying about starting to date again, but after finding the _I have more kids than I can count and I want a new partner dating site_ , things seemed to be looking up.

“Yes... I was only planning on the first two,” Monisha added, taking a sip from her wineglass, probably enjoying not being pregnant for once.

“Tell me about it,” Christian answered.

“As you know plans don’t always work, Giedo was born and now I’ll be paying for that for the rest of my life,” Monisha answered with a smile. “Not to mention the little ones.”

“I know the feeling, I thought I was done after Mark, but nine years later Sebastian came and then it all suddenly escalated,“ Christian answered. In his opinion having a two year old at his age was a bit stressful, but the kid seemed to be adjusting well to the Rosso household, even if he already had started ignoring _team orders_ when he was told to do things. Especially if it involved him and Carlos.

“On the positive, there is never an uneventful day,” Monisha answered.

“Yeah, no, definitively,” Christian answered. He hoped Monisha enjoyed their date just as much as he was.

********  
“Hey boys, I need to talk to you all!” Christian yelled up the stairs, hearing his children appearing from various rooms. “Sit down for a bit, _kids_.” Christian ignored the looks his older boys sent him when he called them _kids_.

“Who did something wrong?” Mark asked, looking pointedly towards Sebastian.

“No one, I hope?” Christian answered, pretending not to notice the silent communication between a worrying amount of his children.

“Then what is it?” David asked, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else, probably thinking just because he was an adult now it meant he didn’t have to show up for family meetings.

“You know I have been meeting up with Monisha for the last couple of months?” Christian asked.

“Yeah, no, obviously,” Sebastian answered in an eerily similar way to how Christian himself uttered the expression. He should probably do something about his son’s obsession with imitating people, but his competitiveness with Mark was a much bigger issue right now so the mimicking issue would have to wait.

“We have decided to get married,” Christian stated, trying to sound like he was in control even if he slightly worried about how his _litter_ would react.

“You have what?” half of them shouted at once, before they all started talking over each other. With the exception of Max and Carlos who seemed to be in a competition to see who could build the highest tower.

“Gotten engaged,” Christian answered matter-of-factly.

“We got that part,” Daniel answered. “We are just not sure how you found anyone who would want to take on all nine of us?”

“That’s the great thing! Monisha has nine kids too!” Christian exclaimed.

“How on earth are we going to fit everyone in our house?” Daniil uttered at the realisation that they probably would end up being twice as many people in their home.

“Now, now Daniil, be positive,” Christian asked of his son.

“You are right, we have more than enough room in our house for more people!” Daniil sarcastically replied.

“That’s the spirit!” Christian answered, knowing all too well that his son was being sarcastic, but not caring the slightest.

********  
“Kids, come sit down,” Monisha shouted up the stairs. When they started filling up the living room she added “there is room on the floor.”

“Are you going to tell us you are buying more seats?” Giedo asked, looking hopeful where he was seated on the floor.

“...No” Monisha answered. They didn’t spend much time in the living room all together and either way they would be moving soon, even if her children didn’t know that just yet.

“It’s okay mummy,” Marcus smiled from his seat in the sofa.

“Thank you _sweetie_. Now listen up boys,” Monisha started, waiting for her _accidents_ to quiet down and focus on her. “So you remember I have been seeing Christian for a while?”

They all nodded, looking at their mother, waiting for more of an explanation.

“He asked me to marry him yesterday,” Monisha said after a pause, sporting a smile only someone in love could possess.

“Are we getting a new daddy?” Esteban asked, looking hopeful.

“Yes you are, and new siblings,” Monisha explained.

“We don’t need more siblings!” Giedo exclaimed, mumbling under his breath about the already critical lack of seating areas in their house and how he was definitively going to tweet about this later.

“Be positive Giedo,” Monisha lightly scolded.

“Mummy?” Esteban asked, stopping Monisha and Giedo from continuing their discussion.

“What is it, _dear_?” Monisha asked, looking fondly at her youngest _accident_.

“Will we have to move?” the boy questioned.

“Yes, Christian and I decided we will move to their house as it is bigger than ours, and sell this one. We could get a motorhome with the extra money and go on some more holidays!” Monisha explained, hoping the promise of more room and holidays would ease the boys into the arrangement with more positivity.

“Does Christian live in a hotel?” Felipe asked.

“No, why would you ask that, _sunshine_?” Monisha asked her eldest son, completely missing the sarcasm in Felipe’s voice.

“Because how are you planning on fitting twenty people in a normal house?” Felipe elaborated, making Pastor fall of his chair in a fit of giggles. Clearly her two oldest boys were in on some kind of joke.

“They said the same about this house and ten people, but we fit don’t we?” Monisha answered. Before the kids could come with their objections to her statement, she started talking again. “I was thinking Esteban through Felipe would come with me tomorrow and meet up with Max, Carlos and Daniil to go to the playground.”

“Why do all of us have to go, but only half of Christian’s kids?” Sergio questioned, looking quite annoyed by the prospect of having to go to a playground with the little kids.

“Luiz Felipe, not _S_ _unshine_ Felipe,” Monisha clarified. “Then we thought Sergio and up can go to the cinema on Saturday with the oldest of Christian’s kids?”

“For sure,” Felipe answered. “Now I have to go, I got a... _thing_ ,” he added, still thinking that none of them knew about Rob.

“You have fun with your red haired friend, Sunshine! Now the rest of you, go do your homework,” Monisha stated, already thinking about preparing supper for the kids. Almost before she had finished the sentence most of the kids had disappeared. Esteban was hanging back, something was clearly on his mind.

“What is it dear?” Monisha asked, crouching down so she could look her youngest son in the eyes.

“I am happy you are getting married, mummy!” Esteban smiled, Monisha lifted her son up in her arms hugging him. At least one of her kids was happy about the arrangement, and she knew that if Esteban was excited about something, everyone would follow suit in the end, _whether they wanted to or not._

**Author's Note:**

> With a very liberal approach to their real age differences, here is the full list of Rosso and Sauber kids:
> 
>  **The Rosso Family:** Max (2), Carlos (5), Daniil (10), Daniel (11), Jean-Eric (11), Sebastian (12), Mark (21), Jenson (22) and David (23).
> 
>  **The Sauber Family:** Esteban (5) Marcus (9), Luiz Felipe (10) Nico H (11), Sergio (11), Kimi (16), Giedo (17), Pastor (23) and Felipe (24).
> 
> You might have noticed that everyone has with the exception of Jenson (because of _reasons_ ) has driven for either RBR/Toro Rosso and/or Sauber at some point in their career.


End file.
